


The Confession of Two Sinners

by queenbree17



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel - Freeform, M/M, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, PriestSon!Dean, church, sinning sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-30
Updated: 2016-01-30
Packaged: 2018-05-17 03:41:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5852647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenbree17/pseuds/queenbree17
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas and Dean have sex in a church in a confessional while mass is still going  . . .</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Confession of Two Sinners

“Oh dear Lord . . . oh God,” Dean Winchester cried as Castiel pounded relentlessly into him.

Cas thrust in hard, slamming Dean against the bench in the confessional. Dean fell forward and struggled to keep himself up as Cas leaned over him, his lips close to Dan’s ear, “Not so loud, you don’t want the priest hearing us, do you?”

Dean shook his head and bit his lip as Cas pulled his hips back, his cock almost slipping out of Dean’s slick hole. Cas rammed himself back in, his balls slapping against Dean’s thighs.

“Look at you being such a good boy for me,” Cas praised as he picked up his quick thrusts again, “Don’t make too much noise or the whole church will hear us.”

Dean whimpered and nodded. His arms shook underneath him from the weight of not only his body, but Cas’s too. They were just about to give out when Cas wrapped his arms around Dean and spun him around, laying him out on the bench. Behind Cas’s head Dean could just make out the ornate grate that was used to confess your sins to the priest on the other side. He felt his face heat up even more as he was once again reminded where he was.

Cas grinned at the way Dean blushed under him. “Seeing you like this really makes me want to spend more time in a church, doing my own kind of worshipping.”

He liked the little noises Dean made and he really liked how hard Dean was biting his lip to keep himself quiet as his ass was stretched wider than ever before and his dick bounced against his stomach, on the verge of exploding. Cas could feel his stomach clenching and knew he was going to cum soon, but he held back, wanting to see Dean cumming first and laying limp as Cas continued to fuck into him.

Dean was close. God, he was so painfully close. Sure he’d rubbed a few out before, but none of those other times came anywhere close to what he was feeling now. His dick was dripping and it had hardly been touched. His ass felt sore and used and amazingly full. His sweet spot. Dear God, that sweet spot. Cas was making his vision go black with every other thrust. He didn’t know how long they’d been fucking, but, God, it felt like forever. He knew he’d have to go to confession after this for his sins, (probably in this very confessional) but for the life of him Dean couldn’t bring himself to feel even slightly guilty about it.

Dean’s stomach clenched even more and his balls grew tight. He bit his lip harder until he tasted blood and gripped tightly to Cas’s arms. His eyes scrunched close and his whole body tensed as he came harder than ever before. Cas slammed into him faster and more erratically, bringing a hand down to take a hold of Dean’s orgasming cock. He slid his hand up and down the length in no particular rhythm.

“Dean,” Cas called.

Dean opened his eyes slightly, his orgasm ripping thorugh him. When he met Cas’s sex blown eyes the whole world seemed to cave in and reform around the boy above him. Cas let go of Dean’s leaking cock and grabbed Dean’s face, cum smearing all over his chin, and pulled him in for a kiss. Their tongues raced to intercept each other, Cas with all his experience in the world and Dean who was just trying to keep up without being overwhelmed.

Cas knew Dean was spent when his kisses turned muted and slow. Cas made up for the lack of passion by pounding Dean even harder and moving his mouth down to kiss and lick Dean’s neck. He felt himself cumming and bit down on Dean, causing the boy to cry out. Cas cut his cry short with his mouth, his hips still riding out the orgasm. After a few moments his hips slowed and he gave Dean a final kiss before pulling out.

Dean let out a whimper at the emptiness left behind. He opened his mouth to say something, but he had no idea what to say. His whole body ached, but in a good way and he didn’t want this moment to ever end.

Cas pulled him from the moment by throwing Dean his clothes, “Come on, Let’s get out of here before the mass ends.”

Dean gestured to the bench under him, “What about cleaning up?”

Cas laughed as he pulled his pants up, “I don’t clean up. I get as far away as possible before I get in caught at the scene.”

“But,” Dean argued, but Cas wasn’t listening. He already had his shirt pulled over his head and was turning to the door.

Dean hurried to get dressed and tried to make himself presentable as he followed Cas out of the wrecked confessional. He wondered what Father would do when he saw what happened.

“Let’s get you back to mass before the end of it.” Cas said, grabbing Dean’s wrist and dragging him to the crowd of people.

“What? But what happened to getting as far away as possible?”

“People will be wondering where you got off to if you don’t get back to the mass since you are always there which will look suspicious, especially when the one mass you missed happened to be the one mass where some idiots obviously fucked in the confessional.” Cas said. He quickly pulled Dean to the last row of pews and slid into the seat.

The mass was almost done with maybe fifteen minutes left, but to Dean they felt like hours. Cas sat next to him in his dark jeans and blue shirt, looking like he had been attending the mass the entire time. Dean on the other hand felt like his pants were on crooked and his shirt was wrinkled making it painstakingly obvious that he had not been attending mass the whole time.

Cas stared straight ahead, pretending to pay attention to the priest walking in front of the church goers. But really he was watching Dean out of the corner of his eye. Dean’s collar was sticking up a bit, but other than that he looked like he always did. Dean fidgeted in his seat and Cas reached over to place a hand on his knee. “Calm down.” Dean jumped slightly at the contact, but his fidgeting stopped and he bowed his head, as if he were praying.

At the end of mass Cas let Dean lead them out. They melted into the crowd and Dean was hoping he’d slip out of the building unseen.

“Dean!” a man called from across the room.

Dean sighed, already knowing who it was. He slipped a fake smile on and turned to greet the Father, slightly comforted by the fact that Cas was still close behind him.

“How did you enjoy mass today?” Father asked Dean.

“It was very enlightling,” Dean answered.

“I see you brought a friend with you,” Father smiled at Cas and Cas smiled a blinding smile right back. He reached a hand out and shook the Father’s hand.

“I’m Cas, I go to school with Dean.” Cas said in such a honey sweet voice. “Dean is always talking about how much this church means to him and I thought he could show me a thing or two in here.”

Father laughed, “Well, you are certainly welcome, Cas. I am Father Winchester if you have any needs at all.”

“Thank you so much, Father,” Cas beamed, “Dean has been so accommodating and has really shown me some amazing things. I will most definitely be back.”

Cas waved at Father Winchester and led a furiously blushing Dean towards the doors. “You didn’t tell me your actual father was the priest here.”

“I didn’t see the need to tell you.” Dean murmured.

Cas laughed and threw an arm around Dean’s shoulders, “Well you can count me as a new member at this church because I plan to spend lots of time here. I really want to check out the music pit.”

Dean stuttered, looking for something to say when a shouting drew their attention back to the people still flocking around Father Winchester.

“Father! You need to come quick, we have problem with the confessional!” Someone shouted.

Cas laughed again and grabbed Dean’s hand before running out of the church. “Like I said!” he called, “Get as far away as possible!”

**Author's Note:**

> let me know what you thought, i love comments!
> 
> i also take requests and have a tumblr queenbree17


End file.
